Shadowed Love
by HelliousAngel
Summary: [AU, High School][Yaoi, Sasunaru]. A Year 1 fell for a Year 3 student. They dated, but secretly. But then, Naruto starts to doubt the love shown by his older lover who only cares about his reputation and girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Devil**

**Title: Shadowed Love**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Characters: Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha. **

**Take Note: This story belongs to me. Strictly no ripping or copying any parts of the content. Reviews are more than welcomed, constructive criticism is accepted and respected. Not beta'd. **

**Note: AU, meaning alternate universe. Shounen ai, meaning relationship between two boys. **

**Chapter count: Undecided. **

**Disclaimer: Not my anime or characters, however the plot is entirely my creation.**

**Word count: 1, 421 words.

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Something heavy leant against the main gates of Konoha High School. Big drops of rainwater hit the person's golden hair as they fell from the growling, cloud-covered sky. The golden hair was matted down against his forehead as he allowed the storm's wind to toy with his wet locks. His body trembled against the cold, as he clutched the jumpsuit closer to him, squeezing his cerulean eyes shut in hope of blocking the morning's chill. It had yet to strike 7 in the morning thus indicating why the sky was so dark and gloomy despite the rain. But despite the situation, he stood by the gates, which offered no shelter, waiting. Waiting for _him_.

It was moments before 7 in morning, when a slender, imported, posh car pulled up at the gates. The unique car halted, its engine's hum soothing the young boy. The car glimmered against the rain and the street lights making it look classy as the car screamed out experience in the most obvious ways. The door opened with a crisp click, a buffed shoe stepped out before the whole body immerged. The boy was dressed in a crisp piece of school uniform, which looked as if it had never been touch before. The boy slung his school bag over his left shoulder before slamming the car door shut.

The new arrival's eye shot a piecing glance at the drenched boy though his charcoaled colored eyes. Such intense gaze, made the younger boy blush as he looked down to hide his tinted cheeks. The glance had made him uncomfortable. He looked so odd standing in front of the raven, as his hideous jumpsuit looked unworthy in front of the other's fresh uniform. Unconsciously, his hand slipped into the unruly mess of hair, trying to tame after comparing it with the raven's gelled and styled hair.

The rich boy did not give any further attention to the blonde boy as he headed into the school building, to prevent himself from getting wet. As soon as he stepped into the building, the blonde boy followed like a loyal dog. It had been like for this for a the past few months as the blonde boy would wait for the raven, once the raven arrives, the raven would walk into the school with the blonde following with a word and they would head to their area, where the raven would grab the boy's collar and slammed his lips against the other's.

And this was exactly what was taking place in their area. They were pressed up against each other, limbs entangled, lips connected. Their kisses would become deeper, more intoxicating and more exciting by the passing moment, until they had to break free to become acquaintances with oxygen again. They came up for air, their faces flushed and a hue of pink decorating their cheeks.

After their little act of affection and adoration, the raven placed his heat-radiating palm on the younger boy's cheeks gently, stroking it slowly while talking to him in a hushed voice.

"Why were you standing in the rain?" the raven questioned the blonde, who was now clad in his school uniform after throwing away his jumpsuit which he was wearing over his uniform.

The boy being questioned simply shrugged in reply and snuggled into the raven, absorbing the heat that the boy gave off, soaking it up greedily, in order to cover himself from the cold that the weather brought. The raven sighed, a warm smile spreading on his stoic face due to his young lover's antics.

"I have to go now, Sakura is waiting for me," the dark-haired boy explained, breaking their contact with each other. The light-haired boy whined in response but before he could protest the older one fixed him with a glare which said that he did not need that right now.

The raven exited, but reluctantly, without sparing the blonde another glance as he mixed into the crowd. The blonde followed the suit moments later, trying his best not to look suspicious. He also fell in the crowd of students that had arrived since they had been occupied. The blonde noticed from the corner as his lover exchanged words with his fellow friends as a pink haired girl latched on his lover, engaging his hand in a death grip. The blonde growled in his throat as he prevented the green monster of jealously coming out of its lair as he tried to focus on something else other than the fact that his boyfriend was holding hands with some girls.

Yes, it was true, the raven was the blonde's boyfriend but it was not a fact that everyone knew about. It was secret between the two lovers. His boyfriend was known as Uchiha Sasuke, studying in year 3, graduating in nine months, and a much respected student of the student population as the class president. If anyone was given a chance to be anyone they would want to be, Uchiha Sasuke would not fail to top the list as he had what every student would want. As a student, Sasuke excelled in every subject, getting distinctions in every topic, and as a sportsman, Sasuke worked hard until he managed to clinch the position of the school's soccer team's captain. Sasuke also came from a prestigious family, where he was raised in a nurturing environment. Wasn't he the dream guy of every girl, a role model for every boy? Apparently, quite not. The only thing that refrained him from being perfect was the fact that he was in love with a male drop out of the school.

The said drop out was none other than the boisterous Uzumaki Naruto, studying in year 1, graduating was far from his goals as he successfully managed to fail every subject available. Despite his lack of interest in studies, he wasn't much of a bad player when it came to soccer but he low grades and results prevent him from getting into the team. Naruto was also the one of average looks and had a hard time stealing hearts unlike his heart throb boyfriend, who broke and stole hearts with his little pinky. Naruto came along with his bubbly attitude but despite this benefit, he belonged to the outcast of the school due to his orphaned state. However this was not the only flaw that the blonde had but also the fact that he was in love with a popular guy who was 2 years older than him.

However, both had set aside all odds and brought up the guts to confess. After the successful confession, the boys secretly dated, not wanting anyone to be aware of this as they knew this relationship could cause a lot of damage, mostly to Sasuke, who had a reputation to manage and girlfriend to take of care and not only that, his parents would never allow such a thing. But despite the challenges the boys had made it this far before being caught and tried to remain that way.

The school bell rung, indicating homeroom period as students went in and out of hallways and corridors as Sasuke, brushed past Naruto, still connecting hands with the pinked haired girl who was giggling at something that Sasuke had said as Naruto leaned in to listen to their conversation as they walked by.

"Oh, that is so sweet, Sasuke-kun!" the girl cooed, snuggling into Sasuke.

"Whatever, you say, sweetie," Sasuke said, smiling down at the beautiful girl.

Naruto growled deep in throat, where he was hiding, as his balled his fist in rage, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Sasuke never addressed him as "sweetie" or anything of that sort, so why her, when he didn't even like the girl. Sometimes, Naruto really doubted the love that Sasuke showed.

But before he could contemplate his thoughts further, a cold hand came in contact with his shoulder. Naruto turned around, shocked and hoping that the other had not realized that he was spying on Sasuke.

"Naruto, stop looking at Sakura. You know it very well that she is has a boyfriend and you stand no chance against him so why look at her?" Gaara spoke, despite his concern, his voice was icy cold but Naruto could even find warmth in his hollow words. Naruto simply shook his head and followed his friends to homeroom all the while thinking 'it is not Sakura I am in love with, it is the boyfriend of hers'

* * *

**Note: I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors, please ignore them. Adding on to this, I also am sorry because this fic would not be updated until next year, I hope you have the patience for that but I promise you this fic would be completed as I never go back on my words. Oh, and be sure to review!**

**Love, devil!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 1,274 words**

**Note: All the other relevant information can be found on the first chapter. Forgive me for the short chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

The clattering of plates and the clings of the steel spoons, the munching of crisps, followed by satisfied deep swallows. Gossips flying from all directions, jokes hovering in the air and the best of it, laughter ringing in the ears. The perfect environment for a perfect lunch period. And also the perfect opportunity for a blonde lover to look at his raven lover. Lunch time was a blessing for this young love bird as it was the only time during school whereby he got to see his 2 year older lover, who would be chatting and chuckling along with his popular, stylish and rich schoolmates and allowing girls to hang off him and coo and swoon over him.

All the while the young blonde would be staring at his love, daydreaming about things that were quite impossible in his position. Meanwhile, the other half of this secret relationship would not even bother to spare this blonde a single glance as it was an unsaid agreement between the dropouts and the popularities that one was not supposed to interfere with the other party's life.

"Off you go, staring at our Sakura with that lovesick smile plastered on you face. When are you going to change Naruto?" a dog look-alike asked the blonde, who was known with the name of Kiba.

"Kiba! Please I don't want to hear it!" Naruto retorted. He was sick and tired of people exclaiming the fact that he was in love with the beauty queen of the school, Sakura. His relationship with Sasuke had made people believe that Naruto was heads over heels in love with Sakura. His constant glances at the popular group, his not-so-secretive moves to spy on the popularities and the attempts to fall in that circle of schoolmates had forced people to believe that Naruto was in love with one of the members of that clique and it so happened that Sakura was in that clique whom he once had a minor crush on

"You and I, both, know the fact that she is not single anymore and to compete with the Mr. Ice Cube is not a joke and frankly you don't stand a chance against him, so, forget her." Kiba said, placing a hand on Naruto's little shoulder before getting himself something to eat. Another thing that Naruto didn't like was the fact that his friends like to compare him with Sasuke whenever the topic of Naruto likes Sakura comes up. It depresses him so much to know that Sasuke is so much superior compared to him and it makes him think that he is not worthy of Sasuke and he should not be a having a affair with him behind the world's back.

Naruto sighed; all this made him think that the world is so unfair. Why did he have to be an orphan, why did he have to be a drop-out, a dead last, why did he have to fall in love with him? Sometimes, he didn't feel like living anymore.

"Yo, foxy," a gruff voice called out. 'Foxy' a term used to address our Naruto, so as to say, in an informal manner. After being addressed, Naruto whipped around to come face to face with boy with a uniquely painted face, commonly known as Kankuro. Kankuro Sabaku, related to Temari Sabaku and Gaara Sabaku, also the eldest heir of the Sabaku family, one of the richest and respected family in Japan who carried out business with sand products. Kankuro's character is somewhat hot tempered, someone who likes to pick on people, someone who wants things to go his way. And someone who hates a certain blue-eyed blonde with a pet name of foxy.

Naruto felt like making a face at the tall boy but he refrained himself from doing so as he knew the consequences of such an act as this was not his first encounter with the boy.

"My, my, foxy, did you mommy pack you lunch?...Oh, wait! You don't have a mommy now, do you?" Kiba said with an overly dramatic voice and began to laugh loudly, throwing his head back. His merciless laughter had gather the attention of all students in the canteen as one of his jock friends stepped over to snatch the lunch box that Naruto had hurdled to his chest protectively, the same lunch box that Sasuke always gave him in the mornings since Naruto could not afford lunch at school.

"Hey, give that back!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms. The boy holding the box gave out an amused chuckle and a roll of his eyes, throwing the box to his friend. The group of rowdy boys began to throw the lunch box to each other almost as if playing basket ball with it. Naruto attempted to reclaim his lunch box but his attempts were futile as the boys were much healthier, much bigger and much more powerful compared to the lithe Naruto, who couldn't even jump to their height.

"Come on, Foxy, take it," Kankuro teased, waving the box at Naruto. But as soon as Naruto neared the box, he tossed it to one of his friends, who did that same thing that Kankuro had done. This pattern continued for several minutes and Naruto was having his energy sucked out rapidly due to the lack of nutrients in his body. Naruto kept on looking towards where Sasuke was seated, who seemed to be staring uninterestedly at what was happening.

Shocked by the uncaring act displayed by Sasuke, anger rose in Naruto's baby blue eyes as he gazed towards Sasuke, his eyes begging him to do something since he had every power to stop the bullying boy. But as soon as Sasuke's and his eyes connected, Sasuke looked away and began to chat with his friends, sparing occasional glances at the scene as if he had nothing to do with what was happening.

Upon seeing the unconcerned look that Sasuke had given him, the tears pricked his eyes as he tried to hold them in.

"No one is going to help a pathetic bitch like you," Kankuro said, which finally made Naruto release his tears which leaked out and rolled right down his pale cheek, straining them as they rolled further. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had turned his back on him during a time of need.

"Aw...is the wittle baby cwying?" Kankuro spoke in a childish voice before breaking into a string of hysterics as he played around with the box.

Naruto had no energy left in him anymore as his vision began to blur and the canteen floor seemed spin and before anyone could blink, Naruto's body met the cold floor as his world went black.

Seeing this the bullies stopped, each of them with a satisfied smirk well placed on their faces as they began to clear out of the scene, leaving the unconscious body for someone else to deal. They moved out, dumping the lunch box in a dustbin, dusting their hands as if they had done today's job.

There was silence for some moments after the bullies had left, Sasuke had his eyes focused on the unconscious boy, worry clearly present in his eyes but he made no move to help his young lover after all wasn't it obvious that pride always came before anything else for Sasuke?

Shuffling of feet soon rang in everyone's ears as Kiba came forward to the laying body and scooped the poor boy into his arms and went through the canteen's door to the nurse's office.

The canteen had gained its previous atmosphere back however Sasuke's eyes lingered at where once laid his blonde lover.

* * *

**Love, devil. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I personally think that this chapter was not well done. Tell me what you think.**

**Word count: 2, 316 words**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: 

The light breeze around Konoha High school gates was dancing in the silence that enveloped atmosphere there. But once a shrill, ear-piercing, eye twitching bell rung through the sharp ears of Konoha High students, whoops of joy were heard from a distinct but the sound got more pronounced as students started to pile out of the gates as they were wild animals released by their captive. Papers flew in the air dramatically as students chattered about their after school activities, laughing and sniggering.

With the noisy bunch of students gone from the school compounds, slowly yet smugly stepped out the kings and queens of the school together with their executive committee.

The students chatted softly, their best behaviors on despite the fact that they were out of the school. The girls giggled behind their hands while the boys laughed, throwing their head backwards and showing off their white set of teeth proudly.

Sasuke would as usual follow his mates to the pick up point where each one's posh car will pull up at the gates, fetching them home. These spoilt yet well-mannered students would then bid farewell to the school's heartthrob before heading home. After making sure that none his friends were not around, Sasuke would turn on his heal and head towards the back gate of the school.

The back gate was the point at which the two secret lovers would meet as Sasuke car would arrive shortly after, fetching both Sasuke and Naruto home. This was done in secrecy in fear of anyone finding out about their relationship.

Sasuke proudly strode over to the back gate, expecting his lover's awaiting presence to greet him as usual. However instead of cheery and bubbly Naruto, there stood a blonde in a grumpy and slightly annoyed state. Sasuke sighed seeing this, awaiting a prolonged conversation with his lover.

"Don't I expect something of you, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked, addressing him with his full name, signaling that his annoyance had reached its brink.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, faking ignorance, to prevent the conversation from leaking into the topic which happened during lunch that day.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Don't you play around with me! You do not know how infuriated I am with you! About what happened during lunch, you acts were just unjustifiable!" Naruto yelled, his voice hitting its top notch.

"Naruto! Lower your volume, would you? What if someone hears us, you dead-last!" Sasuke spat equally angrily except that his words came whispered.

"Don't you order me around, you bastard!" Naruto argued, not willing to lower a notch.

Sasuke's car conveniently pulled up at the pick up point, giving Sasuke a chance to drag the younger boy away from his place.

Grabbing his wrist tightly in a strong grip, he pulled the blonde towards the car. Opening the door with a soundly click, Sasuke forcefully pushed his lover inside with no intention of being gentle.

Giving some instructions to the chauffeur, Sasuke slammed the door of the expensive car.

He leant against the comfortable and cool seat, trying to get his anger to reach the melting point while his lover sat in his seat, complaining about Sasuke's acts. Even though the raven had his ears turned off to Naruto's yells and complains, the loud noise was getting to his nerves.

Ignoring Naruto's flailing and dramatic screams, the dark-haired boy grabbed his wrists tightly to keep him still while his lips clamped over Naruto's moist ones to make him quiet.

The intoxicating kiss lasted for a moment and was over the next. Sasuke broke away; a trail of saliva visible as his coal-colored eyes bore into Naruto hazed azure eyes, who sat there speechless.

The raven was still close to the blonde as he breathed against the other's cheek, his breath coming out hot and moist. But when realization finally hit Naruto that he was kissed in order to get him to shut up, he pushed the older boy away, pouting as he turned away.

"Naruto! Don't tell me that you are still pissed about earlier!" Sasuke asked, as he added an annoyed tone to his voice all the while knowing that the blonde had every right to be annoyed with him for being such a bastard.

"Yeah, like hell I am pissed, it was so mean of you, Sasuke, to let me just get mocked like that while you watched the show," Naruto spat, anger present in his eyes.

"You knew damn well that I couldn't help it or else it might add suspicious to what is happening between the two of us" Sasuke replied, equally angry.

"Then why! If you love me this much, then why can't you be proud of the fact that I am your lover and stop hiding the fact that we are in a relationship?" Naruto seethed, his fist clenched at his sides.

"Naruto, we have been through enough of these conversations of why we can't have an open relationship," Sasuke retorted equally fiercely, growling under his breathe however his answers seemed to keep Naruto momentarily quiet.

Minutes flew by in silence. Each boy angry at the other. But more than anger, guilt had filled the raven's heart.

"You know what, dead-last? Let me make it up to you by bringing you for an official first date?" Sasuke questioned, perhaps bribing the blonde would claim his attention from the accident earlier that morning.

"Really, Sasuke?" the blonde squealed girlishly, clasping his hands, completely forgetting that he was arguing with the aforementioned boy earlier.

Sasuke sighed, relief flooding through him. He was glad that his lover was so gullible and naïve. However, at the same time, he felt bad for maneuvering his lover. But one way or the other, he had gotten the blonde to forget about Kankuro and his bullying mates.

Meanwhile, the blonde felt an alien kind of warmth spreading over him. Suddenly, he felt wanted again. Sasuke always brought his girlfriends on dates and seeing their shy smiles and girly giggles, made him jealous and sick. But finally, he had chance to show Sasuke off to the world, making others feel the same way that he had felt whenever Sasuke brought Sakura for lunch and dinner dates.

The rest of the journey mainly consisted on deciding on which restaurant to go and what to do thereafter.

* * *

The classy car skimmed down the 'other' side of the town, the part where orphans like Naruto usually never visited or were allowed to visit. Naruto eagerly glanced out through the windows, his eyes glues to the windows as he made amazed faces at the sights outside like a kid bring brought to the zoo for the first time. Meanwhile, Sasuke covered his face with his hands, regretting bringing his idiot downtown.

"Naruto, would you kindly detach your face from my car's window? You look like a dead-last that you are," Sasuke groaned, but the said dead-last apparently had his ears glued as well.

Finally, they arrived, as they lengthy car pulled over at the entrance of one of the most aristocratic restaurant. The door was clicked open by the bell boy, who offered Sasuke to alight the vehicle as he held the door for the superior kind.

But during Naruto's turn to alight, the bell boy crumpled his face in grimace, inwardly wanting to the slam the door shut at the boy's face by looking at his attire and manners.

But upon glancing back at the raven-haired who was glaring at the man, he politely turned to the blonde, offering a half-hearted smile.

Naruto wondered what was wrong with the boy looking at his changing expressions.

* * *

Sasuke strode over to the far corner of the restaurant, wanting to claim the table that was meant for two with his lover trailing behind, who was busy filling his lungs with the aroma that clouded the atmosphere in the restaurant.

Oblivious to the disapproving stares of the customers, Naruto closed his eyes and was breathing in deeply, following his lover blindly while the said lover was trying to look straight wanting to avoid the stares by the other customers at his dead-last boyfriend with shame covering his face.

Sasuke halted at the corner seat while his lover conveniently ran into his back since he was busy devouring the mouth-watering smell. Sasuke sighed; the dead last just had to put up such an act.

The charcoal-haired boy pulled up the chair, waiting for his lover to plop down as it was basic manners for the male to pull up chairs for their guests. However, since this fact was unknown to Naruto, he blankly stared at Sasuke's weird behavior wondering why the boy wasn't sitting down on the chair that he had pulled out and was staring at him expectantly.

"Naruto, what are you looking at, sit down," Sasuke ordered, getting a blushing Naruto as a result, who hesitantly lowered his body onto the chair with Sasuke taking his own seat.

The deep shade of red remained on Naruto's cheeks even as the waiter pranced through the restaurant, handing them embellished menu which resembled a wedding invitation more than a menu. Upon studying the waiter, Naruto suddenly felt self-conscious.

Tucking in his school shirts into his trousers, Naruto ran his hands down his uniform, trying to make it look less crumpled. Looking towards Sasuke, his head hung even lower, whose uniform was free of any crease and still looked crisp despite the fact that he had spent almost a full day in those clothes.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, looking up from the menu to the boy in front was busy tidying himself.

"No, it-its n-nothing, Sasuke," Naruto stammered, twiddling with his fingers as he clumsily picked up his menu from the table in order to hide his embarrassment.

"If you say so," Sasuke nodded, returning back to what he was doing.

Naruto sighed, his body feeling rather tense and worked up. He had never been to a high class society gathering or any of that sort, therefore it was natural for him to feel such a way. He allowed the soothing music that was playing to relax his body as he leant against his cushioned chair, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Are you done deciding, sirs?" the waiter asked, his tone soft and diligent yet his accent told that he was a foreigner who had settled here as he bowed lightly.

"Yes, a plate of Origiri, please," Sasuke replied, placing his menu flat on the table as he looked expectantly at Naruto.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter turned towards the blonde as he took Sasuke's menu and placed on the tray that he was carrying at the same time.

That's when Naruto had realized that he didn't even had a chance to look at his menu yet, thus panic started to rise in him.

"Uh, I would have Ra-ramen, please," Naruto said as he fumbled over his words, inwardly hoping that they had ramen as a dish there.

"Which one, sir?" the waiter asked patiently, already taking away Naruto's menu from the table.

"M-miso P-pork," Naruto said, slightly sweating due to the tension in the air.

"Right away, sir," the waiter left, leaving the lovers to themselves.

"You don't sound like yourself, Naruto," Sasuke commented, placing his chin atop his propped hands.

"Is that so, I didn't notice," Naruto said, shakily grabbing a glass of water, taking a little sip to calm his nerves. He didn't want to screw up today, he wanted this date to be as dreamy as he had imagined it when he had lay down sometimes and dreamt about him and Sasuke being together.

"Hn," Sasuke said, sipping his water quietly as well.

* * *

Their food arrived, minutes later. Being a well-known restaurant, the services there were efficient.

A steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of Naruto's hungry eyes. The steam traveled up, clouding Naruto's view and bring the aroma up his nostrils as well. The broth was thick and rich, drenching the noodles well. It was served with fulfilling and tender sliced pork, dried seaweed, kamaboko, green onions, and bits of corn. The sight was simply mouth-watering.

Naruto was going to snatch up his chopsticks in and dig into the scrumptious dish when he saw Sasuke, fling his napkin in a graceful manner before placing it onto his lap. Blinking at Sasuke, amazed at the boy's habits, he decided to follow.

Besides the fact that the flinging of the napkin was rather hideously done, Naruto managed to get the napkin on his lap without any fatal consequences. Once accomplishing that, Naruto picked up his chopstick which he was an expert at using and pick up the hot noodles rather well and brought to his lips and devour them without thinking twice.

He slurped the noodles loudly, getting the broth to sprinkle everywhere on his face. Despite the Japanese tradition of people eating loudly as a part of good table manners, Sasuke shot him a displeased look, telling him to cut it out. As it was awkward to hear Naruto's slurping above the light clatter of spoon against plates and the soundly music.

Naruto, not taking a hint, slurped even louder, showing his appreciation of the dish as other costumes looked at him with weird eyes. Sasuke just had an urge to hit his head against the hard wooden table, it would have been better if he had just bought the blonde to the ramen stand instead. It was more suited for the kid.

Sasuke decided to bite into his own dish. But before he could do that, he heard a familiar giggle. Looking up from his dish, he eyes focused on the entrance door, where he saw a familiar heads blobbing up and down as their bodies moved. One of head was of strange yet obvious pink color while the other was platinum blonde.

Oh...no...

* * *

**Love, devil. **

**Despite the badly done chapter, want to leave a constructive review or two? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Please enjoy and always remember, contructive critisism is more than welcomed!**

**Word count: 1,918.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Her inconsistent steps were agile as her lengthy, slim arms brushed her sides. Her pace was maintained as she followed her platinum blonde friend.

Her rosy hair tickled her face's frame but where pinned away from her forehead, which extended to shine proudly. Her pea-green eyes twinkled, almost as if they were beaming. She was the girl, who everyone would want to be because this girl did not live a life but a fairytale instead. She lived a come-alive Cinderella's story. She lived what we call, a dream.

One glance at her and you are enthralled by her beauty. She was growing into a fine woman, someone that held superiority and pride. From her looks, one could tell that the girl was definitely one with brains that work like a car's engine at the speed of 200kph. She was Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, daughter of proclaimed wealthy parents and the current girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha, she was the reason of many boys' wet dreams, she was the girl who most females looked up to. She was, after all, Haruno Sakura, the finest girl of Konoha High School with an attractive nature.

Who would have known that this Haruno Sakura was previously a girl who was shy in nature and had an extreme low-self esteem due to being mocked and poked fun at because her forehead which overpowered her beautiful face. It was only after she met the popular Yamanaka Ino, who showed her that she was indeed blessed with the most gorgeous features thus building up the polite girl's esteem.

And indeed Yamanaka Ino's words were of truth as Sakura did, in fact, grow in one of the most eye-capturing, doll-like girl. So attractive, that heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha fell badly for this girl as he proposed to be her boyfriend a year before their graduation.

Sakura probably felt stardust blowing across her as it had always been one of her dreams to see Sasuke holding her hand in his. She must have pinched herself when she heard Sasuke proposal since she had been crushing on the boy ever seen she laid her eyes on the stunning raven.

But the truth slammed hard and damn, it hurt. It ate her from the inside. However, no matter how painful it felt, she refused to accept it. It was only months into their relationship, when she realized that Sasuke wasn't the prince charming that swept her off her feet in her dreams. Unlike the Sasuke she used to dream about, the real Sasuke remained equally cold to her as he was before they had gotten together. Sometimes, he would allow his cold exterior to break but the change would be momentary. And just to savor these changes in Sasuke, Sakura remained to stick with him despite his attitude towards the beautiful girl.

The same girl was now at one of the classy restaurants in _that _part of the town, the same restaurant at which Sasuke had decided to take Naruto for a date. The pink-haired girl followed her blonde friend as they were politely led to an empty table for two.

* * *

Meanwhile as an obnoxious blonde haired male continued to slurp his mouth-watering noodles, talking in between his meal while his older lover looked around, his face slightly paling with panic. What was a guy got to do when his girlfriend was almost going to approach him while he was on a date with his drop-out boyfriend? Other than panic, Sasuke needed to seriously come up with a plan before the two girls could spot him.

Seeing the girls coming closer and closer as the only seat for two was available right beside theirs, Sasuke abruptly stood from his seat without stating his reason to Naruto before plopping down on a seat of an unoccupied table, pretending to look as if he was waiting from someone.

Naruto instantly stopped his yammering seeing that Sasuke was no longer paying attention to him, not that he actually was from the start but now that he had moved away to another table. It quite obviously pointed out that Sasuke could not stand him yapping any longer. Naruto's chopsticks fell from his hands as he felt dejected thinking that Sasuke was starting to lose interest in him. If only he knew that Sasuke was just doing this due to the girls that were soon about to approach him...

"Oh, my, are my eyes deceiving me or is this Sasuke Uchiha sitting alone in a restaurant," Ino exclaimed, causing a few eyes to turn towards her due to her loud approach. She passed them an apologetic glance before turning back to resume her conversation with Sasuke.

"Oh, what a pleasure to see you here, Ino-san... and Sakura-chan," Sasuke exclaimed with equal yet fake enthusiasm, he even appeared to look shocked, thank him for having great acting skills.

"My, my, what are you doing here, Sasuke-kun, now, we don't you cheating on our Sakura here now, do we?" Ino giggled, playing with Sasuke. The teased boy merely coughed, hiding his amusement caused by the irony of the situation.

"Of course not, my dear Ino-san. I am merely waiting for my guest to arrive," Sasuke defended himself, all the while trying form an effective plan in his mind to escape the girls and getting his boyfriend out of the situation before he got recognized.

"I sincerely hope you are saying the truth, not that I doubt you or so, Sasuke-kun," Ino joked before taking a seat across Sasuke at the table which could accommodate four people while Sakura slipped into her seat, taking her rightful place next to Sasuke.

"Seems like my awaited guest is not being a gracious now, is he. I have been waiting for quite sometime," Sasuke commented glancing at the empty seat beside Ino, all the while looking at the table where he was formerly seated to glanced at his now upset boyfriend.

"Seems so. Why not have lunch with us instead? I am sure Sakura wouldn't mind if I stole her boyfriend for some time. Would you, Sakura?" Ino asked her best friend, not really expecting an answer since the question seemed rhetorical but Sakura shook her head anyways.

"Ah, I am afraid Ino-san, I would be able to devote this lunch time to you ladies, I have to attend to some work after this," Sasuke said, pulling on a disappointed face as he silently slipped a napkin onto his lap.

"Oh, isn't it a pity, I would have loved it if you could join us," Ino said as she pouted showing her disappointment. Sasuke, one the other hand, pulled out his pen from his breast pocket and brought it to his lap as well.

"Indeed it's a pity but of course, we could arrange another day to have lunch together," Sasuke suggested in order to drag their conversation, so that he would have ample time to scribble onto the napkin.

"What a pleasant idea! Of course, we should plan for an outing together; it would be so much fun!" Ino exclaimed, clearly fascinated by the idea as Sasuke's hand dexterously continue to scrawl across the napkin.

"Of course but I am afraid that I have make my leave now, see you around," Sasuke said, standing up elegantly, hiding the napkin away from the girls as he slipped away from the table.

With a wave towards the girls, Sasuke walked towards the exit, dropping the napkin and some cash onto Naruto's table before casually walking out with a hand stuffed into his pocket.

Naruto's blonde bangs covered his eyes, disappointment clearly settled on his face. Up until now, he always dreamed of going on dreamy dates with his lover and when such a dream was just about to come true, someone just had to spoil it. And the someone clearly being Sasuke.

Naruto was still mourning over his fate when the waiter arrived with an empty tray as ordered by Sasuke before he left. The man dressed in a formal white and black uniform collected the dish with his skilled hands and handed Naruto the bill, without even allowing the blonde to finish his meal. Naruto absently placed the money which was left with the napkin and put it into the bill book.

After doing so, without using much effort, he took the expensive napkin into his hand and studied what Sasuke had to say.

"_Meet me by the big cherry blossom tree at the end of the road."_

"Like hell I would allow that bastard to boss me around," he mumbled before getting up, trying to best to avoid contact with the girls and strode off to find his ungrateful lover.

* * *

He strolled towards the huge cherry blossom tree that was aged with beautiful pink blossoms weighing down on its branches. Some blossoms come apart and floated in the air, almost as if they were dancing. And right underneath the attractive tree, stood an equally attractive boy, waiting for a blonde.

Sasuke almost looked godly standing underneath the tree, allowing the petals to drop around him, creating a dreamy sight. Naruto nearly blushed, having to think that his boyfriend looked so gorgeous. He always felt himself melting into a puddle of goo upon addressing Sasuke as his boyfriend. Only Sasuke had the ability to make Naruto's heart dance just by the mere sight of him.

"Took you long enough, idiot," Sasuke grumbled, his words harsh yet he placed a warm arm around Naruto's shoulder, something that he grew a habit of since Naruto's height had yet to catch up to his.

"Che, bastard, you had to spoil the date, didn't you," Naruto growled and attempted to shrug Sasuke's arm off his shoulders, a sign to show that he was mad at the older boy.

"Now, I didn't order the girls to come, did I?" Sasuke asked, refused to move his arm away and just to anger the blonde more, he tightened his arm instead.

"Well, you could have just ignored them," Naruto protested as he and Sasuke decided to make their way to edge of the road, waiting for their car to arrive.

"They already spotted me, you oblivious idiot," Sasuke smirked as Naruto growled at how he had addressed the boy. "And furthermore, Sakura was there, what would she think if she saw me on a date with my little boyfriend? She is my girlfriend after all,"

"She doesn't have to be your girlfriend. You don't need one when you already have me, Sasuke!" Naruto whined, pouting.

"Naruto, how many times have we had this conversation about Sakura? You do know that we need a complete fool-proof plan in order to hide our relationship and Sakura is just a part of the plan. Sometimes really, dead last, you need to make use of the brain that god has gifted you with," Sasuke said, sighing. Naruto was really insecure about his feelings.

"But you act as if you love her more than you love me," Naruto cried, stomping his feet in order to prove his annoyance.

"Naruto, not again! Sometimes, you are just so paranoid," Sasuke said as the car pulled up in front of them. He opened the door for Naruto, allowing the boy to step in first before slipping in the car as well.

"I hate you, bastard!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I love you too," Sasuke smiled first time in the whole day before leaning towards Naruto, placing his lips over the blonde's...

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Mushy and fluffy ending, definitely not my cup of tea when it comes to writing thus I sincerely apologize for the hideous ending as it completely defies the plot of the story, which is angst-y love! Hope my next chapter would make up for this!**

**Love, Devil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Word count: 634 words. Sorry about the extremely short chapter. This was included in order to fill in the plot.**

**Note: Other information can be found on the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Navy-blue eyes blinked, peeking from a silver metallic locker, dented at edges

Navy-blue eyes blinked, peeking from a silver metallic locker, dented at edges. The weekend was excruciatingly long, with the over-due homework that he has promised Sasuke that he would complete, with the constant quarrelling married couple next door and a miserable cat giving birth last night, his weekend was definitely a weekend that one would be looking forward to. Unlike normal teenagers, Naruto preferred school over home anytime. The loneliness that consumed his cramped apartment, the cold air that swept at the dusty floor, Naruto loved to be at school which was filled with the heat of teenagers, laughter and joy buzzing in his ears.

And the most important reason why he loved school was because it was place where he would be able to the person whom he first built a bond with. His dear Sasuke Uchiha.

Right now, it was minutes before homeroom bell would right, students were loitering in the hallways and the corridors, meeting up with friends who were not in their classes or just to take whiff of the outside air.

Our bubbly Naruto was admiring his view since all his drop-out friends were late for school, as usual. His view was filled with Uchiha Sasuke's desirable face as he had a conversation with another top student, Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto let out a sigh, he could not get enough of the black-haired boy, it was as if he was addicted to him. Although, Sasuke did spare him moments of love before starting a day at school, as usual, but Naruto wanted more time with his loved one no matter how selfish he sounded.

"Che, leech, what do you think you are doing here? Year 1 students have their classes on the ground floor," someone said out to him.

Naruto turned around to come face to face with the beauty of Konoha High, Sakura Haruno. He gulped. Those rumors that had spread earlier were still valid these days. It was the belief that Naruto Uzumaki, the school drop-out had a major crush on the most brilliant girl in school who hated his guts for it.

"Look, kid, if you still have that disgusting crush on me, let me tell you for the last time, I am not interested. So stop harassing me or else, I would hand you over to the discipline mistress," she said and with a huff, turned on her heel and headed towards Sasuke and company.

Naruto's mouth curved into a frown. Despite the fact that he was used to being verbally assaulted, it still hurt.

He looked over to where Sakura had stridden off to. He saw her speaking with Sasuke and Neji, pointing at Naruto, scowl planted on her face. After they had finished talking, Sakura trotted into the classroom while Neji and Sasuke made their way to Naruto.

Neji approached Naruto, Sasuke in tow as he took the collar of the younger boy's shirt and lifted him slightly above the ground, growling all the while.

"Look, you insolent pathetic boy, don't mess with any of us or else you'd be sure to get a reminder of the day at canteen. I am sure you wouldn't want that. If you really care for you pitiful life, then run before you find out that you have some body parts missing," Neji threatened, while Sasuke stood behind trying to look perilous.

Naruto nodded dumbly as Neji released his grip on the boy's collar, shoving him to the ground. Naruto fell onto the ground with a little impact but felt his hand sting a little. Wincing, he stood up, dusted himself, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, now even Neji and Sakura hated him...

* * *

**Love, Devil**

**Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:Short Chapter. Sorry!  
**

**Word Count: 729 words.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6:

The older one grasped the younger one's hand as the two of them made their way towards Sasuke's car

The older one grasped the younger one's hand as the two of them made their way towards Sasuke's car.

"I love you, y'know," Sasuke reminded as Naruto had not responded when Sasuke had taken his hand into his.

"I know," Naruto said, barely audible.

Sasuke stopped walking causing Naruto halt in surprise as their hands were linked. Naruto turned around to look at the taller boy, wondering what was wrong.

"You know, I can't do everything right?" Sasuke questioned the boy.

"...I know that, Sasuke," Naruto replied, glumly, staring at the floor now instead of Sasuke, shifting the dust left and right with the tip of his foot.

"You can't blame me for what other do to you, can you?" Sasuke asked again, his voice becoming snappier.

"...No, I can't," Naruto replied obediently, refusing to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped forward, placing his index finger and thumb onto Naruto's chin lifting it upwards, wanting to see those azure jewels.

"I love you but you have got to stand up for yourself," Sasuke said, his eyes softening, his voice becoming gentle.

Naruto nodded weakly. He didn't know how depended he had become on Sasuke. The moment Sasuke had entered his life; everything had been turned upside-down. He sighed, encircling his arms around Sasuke, resting his head onto Sasuke's abs ladled chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes upon the hug, putting his arms around Naruto's shoulder, using his height as an advantage.

--

"Eh, Hinata-san!" Sakura called out, jogging over to the shy girl, "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

The pale girls with equally pale eyes turned around upon hearing her name and saw her pink-haired friend running over to her.

"Sa-sakura-chan," Hinata acknowledged the chirpy girl, "Forgive me b-but I don't know where Sa-sasuke-kun is," she shuttered.

"Hmm," Sakura sighed, placing her index finger on his chin, in an act of thinking, "He always disappears after school's dismissed. But, he promised me today that we could go over to my place together with Lee and Ten-Ten,"

"W-well, I did see him h-heading towards the b-backgate," Hinata said, trying to help out her confused friend.

"Backgate?" Sakura questioned, "But hardly anyone uses the backgate, the place is almost deserted, why would Sasuke-kun go there?"

Hinata shrugged, she could not supply Sakura with anymore answers.

"Nevermind, Hinata! Thanks for you help! See you tomorrow then!" Sakura said, already running off towards the backgate, offering a little wave at Hinata over her shoulder.

Hinata waved back, a tiny smile on her face.

--

Sasuke released Naruto's lips from his.

"Damn it, the driver is late," he cursed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back as an action of comfort, snuggling further into the raven's embrace as Sasuke rested his head atop of Naruto's.

--

Sakura cursed, hoping that she hadn't missed Sasuke as she continued to sprint towards the backgate.

As she reached a distance from the backgate, she slowed down as she saw two figures near the gate. Hoping that one of them is Sasuke, she then walked over to the gate.

"Sasu-!" She halted her yell as she was meters away from Sasuke and what she saw made her eyes widen. Alongside with Sasuke, there was Naruto. The two of them weren't just standing there but Sasuke had his arms wound around Naruto's lithe frame.

She let out an inaudible grasp, bringing her fingers to cover her mouth, green eyes widened with surprise, betrayal and surprise running laps in her blood.

She didn't dare make a sound as she watched a black car pull up soon as the duo made their way over to the car. Sasuke opened the door for the blonde, allowing him to enter before getting in himself.

Who would have thought...?

--

**Love, Devil.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Yay, finally a chapter with over 1,000 words. Anyways, there is a little bad language here, hope that doesnt turn you off.**

**Word count: 1,228**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7:

She fell to her knees, tears coursing down her cheeks. A choked sob escaped from her. She brought up a hand to her mouth, touching her trembling mouth. She couldn't believe that Sasuke would something like this to her.

Why?

Why did he do this? She was living her perfect fairy tale, she was the princess of this tale and he was his prince charming. When did her prince charming turn into such a beast? When did her happy ending came crashing down?

Sasuke always told her everything but why did he hide something big as this. What was this whole act about? So many questions were left unanswered.

Sakura wiped away her tears which continued spilling. He had broken her heart. With another strangled cry, she stood up; she was going to get to the bottom of this. For now, nothing would change, she would continue being his 'girlfriend' and find out the truth through her own means.

She wanted to find out what his ulterior motives were. That bastard. With that she stomped away, fury, betrayal and hurt mixing into one emotion.

What the said bastard didn't know was the fact that he was hurting two people unknowingly in this entire drama.

--

The next morning rolled around quickly. Sakura continued holding hands with Sasuke down the halls, casting glances over her shoulder at Naruto. They were mere glances, a hint of rage and a pinch of suspicion. And of course, oblivious Naruto wouldn't have noticed that.

It was during lunch, when someone noticed these weird vibes from the pink-haired girl. He watched as her eyes followed Naruto as he chatted with Shino, another outcast, in the corner.

Gaara tapped Kiba's shoulder who was sneaking food into his jacket feeding his dog which he has smuggled into the school. Kiba turned out, wondering what the usually silent boy wanted from him.

"The leech is eyeing him," He muttered as he glared at Sakura. Kiba followed his stare, seeing Sakura who was indeed watching Naruto.

"No fucking way. Don't tell me she is interested after all this," Kiba exclaimed, momentarily forgetting to feed his dog.

"I'm not allowing her anywhere near Naruto," he growled, his eyes narrowing further.

"But, dude, that's what Naruto wanted all this time" Kiba said as he examined Naruto and Sakura as well.

"She probably going to use him," with that Gaara stood up, striding towards the blonde, grabbing his wrist, pulling him away from Shino mid conversation, giving Sakura a murderous glare.

Sakura caught the glare and turned away, trying to get involved in a conversation with Sai, pretending as if she had not seen Gaara.

Meanwhile, Sakura was not the only one who had caught the glare. Sasuke had seen Gaara throw the glare towards his direction.

He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist under the table, why was the maniac glancing their way. What lies had Naruto fed him with.

'_He better had not told Gaara about us,' _Sasuke thought.

--

Despite trying to keep situations as normal as possible, Sakura couldn't help but distance herself from Sasuke. She tried to throw the truth at the back of her mind but every single time, it came haunting down on her. She could have remained silent about reality for now but how long could she keep lying to herself. How long could she keeping convincing herself that Sasuke loved her. Everything had their limits and so did Sakura.

It was so ironic, Sakura who had been chasing Sasuke all this while finally got him to be her boyfriend and now she wanted to run away from this. The thought of Sasuke cheating on her with Naruto just disgusted her. But she wanted her fairy tale to last longer; she wanted to deny the truth. But, she couldn't because lying to herself hurt.

However...there was only one way out...

Sasuke made a grab for her hand, like usual. Unlike most of times, eagerly taking his hand, she stringed her fingers together and positioned it on her lap as they walked.

Sasuke shot her a curious look, wondering why she was pulling away from him. In a reply, she sighed and shook her head.

"I am sorry Sasuke but I can't go on any longer than this," she said, halting her pace, staring at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his voice becoming snappy.

"I am sorry but I think we're over," Sakura said sighing, tears stung her eyes as she spoke the words. And without letting Sasuke add on to the conversation, she walked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke had barely opened his mouth to question her when she walked away, cutting him off before he couldn't even speak. He watched her stride off, closing his mouth, puzzled at the sudden and short break-up. The girl that was head-over-heels for him, the girl that almost stalked him, the girl who almost begged him for a date broke up with him?

It should have the opposite of what had happened. Sasuke should have gotten rid of her because Sasuke never gets dumped, he dumps people. He just couldn't come up with a reason to why she did that.

_Did she find about...Naruto...? _

--

"You told right! You told all of them right!" Sasuke yelled at the shaking boy. Naruto looked up at the rage-filled Sasuke who continually shouted at him.

"What are you talking about? I told absolutely no one," he replied, his voice harsher than usual. What was Sasuke blaming him about _again?_

"That maniac Gaara knows, doesn't he? You told Sakura, didn't you? About you, about me, about us?" Sasuke growled out, anger brimming his eyes, his shoulder shaking with fury.

"I did not! I have never spoken about such things to anyone. Afterall, you did give me a death threat if I ever spoke about it to anyone else!" Naruto said, his voice going up a notch, his anger matching Sasuke's. How dare Sasuke go around blaming him? Naruto had never defied his lover but today, Sasuke was being more than unreasonable.

"Then how? How do Gaara and Sakura know then?" Sasuke spat out, getting frustrated as he wasn't receiving any answers as of yet.

"How do you know they know? But firstly, what makes you think they know?" Naruto answered with his own questions. Sasuke needed to be less suspicious of him; he didn't trust him at all despite his proclamation of loving Naruto.

"Sakura freaking broke up with me! Good enough for you? Or how about the fact that Gaara glared at me this morning? Enough evidence, Naruto?" Sasuke gritted out, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"That was probably not the reason they did that because I am pretty darn sure that I didn't say anything to them," Naruto exclaimed, how could Sasuke make a mountain of a molehill. The evidence wasn't even capable of proofing anything.

"I could never be too sure. Your loud-mouth can never be trusted," Sasuke said, driving Naruto over the edge this time.

"Or maybe they just did that because of that bastard-attitude of yours!" and Naruto cracked after this, throwing a death glare at his boyfriend before stomping away from a bastard of a human.

* * *

**Love, devil.**

**Please leave reviews and contructive criticism. I am on a roll!  
**


End file.
